Reaver
Reaver is a Pirate and The Hero of Skill. Reaver is responsible for the destruction of Oakvale. He also has a small amount of patience as seen when Barnum is shot dead because the picture he took will take three months to process. Hammer states that Reaver is well known in Albion for being an excellent marksman. She says that "He would capture ships by shooting the Captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was the faster the crew would surrender." When leading the Hero through the tunnels of his home, he tells the player how much he loves a good "scrap", exemplifying his willingness to fight and competence in battle. He is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time he has lived in. His immortality comes from a deal he made with the Shadow Court: they will keep him young with sacrifices of other peoples' youth. Reaver's diary (which is found in separate entries throughout his "coastal paradise" once the player has bought the house after defeating Lucien) states that this deal also contributed to the destruction of Oakvale. He betrays the Hero no less than twice: first trying to sacrifice them to the Shadow Court, then later attempting to collect Lucien's bounty on them. He is narcissistic, egotistical, shows signs of megalomania and displays a sociopathic disregard for life. However, it is hinted Reaver has a soft side in the Fifth entry of his diary, explaining that he did not know that the Shadow Court would kill the denizens of Oakvale. In this entry, he also states that he had a lover in Oakvale, lamenting "her" death; the diary entry starts with him explaining about a recurring nightmare about these past events. At the end of this entry, he describes himself as a different man, saying that the man he was a fearful, breakable man. His final words in this entry are, "I am not he...I am Reaver." This suggests he has changed his identity and even personality somewhat, to deal with the pain of his past. SPOILER: At the end of the Main Quest, Reaver travels to Garth's homeland of Samarkand, presumably the Fable equivalent of Africa, citing "exotic substances" and "uninhibited people" as his reasons. It is also likely to be the Fable equivalent of Asia, indicated by how Katanas and gunpowder are/is manufactured there. The fate of his smuggling operation (and its members) in Bloodstone is never revealed. Lionhead Employee Dene Carter said on the subject of future DLC and the fate of characters from the Main Quest "Now we've finished the game, we've got some interesting ideas about what these folks went off to do at the end, especially Reaver." Trivia *Reaver is voiced by Stephen Fry. *Reaver possesses One of the 6 Dragonstomper .48 Guns in existence. He claims to have killed 4 of the other holders. The name is also ironic as he killed a fellow marksman, Wicker, who owned the Red Dragon weapon. *Reaver is notably a bisexual, informing the player of this the first time he is met, as well as revealing this in the Caverns beneath his home, where he says that "She burned my house down while I was sleeping. With Andrew, I believe." He also states this in his diary. Category:Fable 2 Category:Fable 2 Characters Category:Anti-Hero